


Don't Go

by Chloe_Sek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Sek/pseuds/Chloe_Sek
Summary: Gohan wished Future Trunks had come back under happier circumstances, but now that he was here he was never going to let him go again. DBS AU. Main Pairing: Future Trunks/Gohan. Mentioned: Videl/Gohan





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure wish-fulfillment and 100% sappy bullshit. It takes a lot of liberties with the storyline. Also, Future Bulma is not dead because fuck you Dragon Ball Super. (Hugs Future Bulma) For this fic, Goku Black has already wiped out Future Trunks’ timeline. This fic was inspired by these two (safe for work) fanart: 
> 
> http://truhania.tumblr.com/post/157122928443/gohansgreendad-ilovemygreendad-artist
> 
> http://gohanxtrunks.net/saiyan-romance/posts/dbz-kai-fanart/warlockmaster/real-dragon-ball-super-episode-52-1506
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don’t own DBZ or anything related to it.

“It was really nice to see you again. I hope you plan on staying for a while.”

“Gohan, I’m not exactly here for a social visit.”

“I know. You’re here because of that Goku Black monster. But, I hope you can stay a while with me and watch the sunset.”

“It’s a shame that you didn’t come here under better circumstances. Even so,” Gohan clasped Trunks’ hand, causing Trunks to blush. “I’m so happy to see you.” 

“T-thanks Gohan. I’m happy to see you too.” Trunks looked away, starting harder at the sunset than necessary. God, he felt like a teenager again back when he had first developed a crush on his Gohan. Gohan was so wonderful. He was the only one left to bravely stand up to the androids, but despite dealing with death constantly, he had a certain aura of sweetness about him and was always so kind of everyone, even complete strangers. As he got older, Trunks had a silly little fantasy of becoming a Super Saiyan surpassing Gohan and killing the androids. It wasn’t a competitiveness thing. Trunks didn’t care about that. It was simple logistics. Trunks knew he needed to be better and become even stronger than Gohan if he wanted to kill the androids. If only he was stronger, he could save the world and save Gohan from his burden. And of course, if this fantasy ended with Gohan returning Trunks’ feelings too…

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Gohan was still holding his hand and had been for the past couple of minutes. Surely it couldn’t mean what Trunks thought it meant, right? It was normal for grown adults in their 30s to hold hands while peacefully watching the sunset after peacefully eating ice cream together, without it being a date, right? Plus, Trunks had met Gohan’s new family. There was Videl, who was on maternity leave from the police force and Pan, the amazing flying baby who tried to steal Trunks’ sword. Finally, there was Mr. Satan, the dorky father-in-law. 

“What a beautiful sunset, don’t you agree?” Gohan asked. Trunks only nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak because not only was Gohan still holding his hand, but he squeezed it tighter, thus ruling out the idea that the whole thing was accidental. 

“How is Bulma doing? Your mother I mean.”

“She’s going to be okay. My younger mother found some good doctors for her and has been visiting her in the hospital. I think they’re claiming to be cousins or something like that.” Trunks’ mother had been badly injured by Goku Black and Trunks had just barely managed to save her and get her in the time machine.

“Good. I’m sorry we don’t have any senzu beans right now.” 

“It’s alright Gohan.”

“Trunks, I’m sorry about everything that happened.”

“It’s fine. No, it’s not fine but it’s not your fault. I’m going to make sure mom gets better, then I will track down Black and make him pay for wiping out my timeline. I couldn’t save my reality, but I can at least die trying to protect the rest of them.” 

“Don’t say things like that,” Gohan said angrily. “Don’t act like you should throw your life away trying to stop Black. Instead, let me help. We can stop him together. I have an ability you don’t know about, the Mystic Mode. I can unleash its full potential and stop him.” 

“Gohan, you don’t have to do that. I’ve always been enough of a burden to you. It’s my responsibility to fix---” 

Trunks was interrupted by Gohan throwing his arms around him. 

“I wish you wouldn’t be so harsh on yourself Trunks. You came all this way to save our timeline and then defeated all the androids in your timeline. An evil god stealing my father’s body and then destroying as many timelines as possible is something you couldn’t have possibly seen coming. I know I didn’t.”

“But what I do know is that now that you’re here, I’m never letting you go again,” steeling himself, Gohan leaned forward and kissed Trunks’ forehead. 

“I—wow. I didn’t expect that.” Hoped for it, dreamed about it, but it was still unexpected. Because it was too good to be true. He didn’t deserve this affection when he had failed Future Gohan, and this Gohan already had a family. “I couldn’t save you. I failed,” Trunks’ eyes welled up with tears. 

“Now Trunks, what did I just say about being so hard on yourself? Look at me.” Gohan tilted Trunks’ face towards his.

“It’s not your fault. If Future Gohan was anything like me, and I know he was because we are technically the same person, he never would have blamed you. I’m sure all that he wanted was to keep you safe.”

“We had finished training for the day and were relaxing on the cliff-side. Then they showed up. Gohan said I could come with him. I was relieved, safety in numbers. The androids had blown off his arm and he wasted the last senzu bean on me instead of saving himself. But, instead of letting me go with him, he knocked me out when I was looking away.” Trunks took a breath. God, why was it still so hard to talk about this? It was so long ago and he had tried so hard to repress all of this. “When I woke up, I found him dead in a pool of rainwater. That is how I become a Super Saiyan.” 

“See, I knew he just wanted you to be safe,” Gohan stroked Trunks’ hair. “You did end up getting revenge and saving the world.”

“Only for Goku Black to show up and erase the entire timeline from existence,” Trunks said bitterly. 

“That’s not on you. We will stop him, together. Afterwards, I want you and your mother to stay here, with all of us. Listen, I know that you had some feelings for the version of me in your timeline. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. But again, since we’re the same person, I’m sure he loved you back on some level.”

“He thought I was a child. Because I was. I was never brave enough to tell him how I felt. I kept thinking that once we killed the androids and I was a bit older, I might have a chance…” Trunks trailed off. 

“Well Trunks, you’re much older now and you did kill those androids. What if I told you that you did have a chance with me?”

“Gohan, aren’t you happy though? I met your wife and your daughter. I couldn’t take you away from them. How would Videl react if I ended up breaking up her marriage?”

“Who said anything about taking away? Besides, Videl and Pan like you. You’d just come live with us,” Gohan kissed Trunks again, on the check this time. 

Trunks was stunned. “Um Gohan, that’s a little weird. You know that right?” 

“Trunks, you worry too much. Everything will be fine, as long as you can promise me one thing.”

"Anything." 

“Don’t go.”

“I think I can manage that,” Trunks smiled. Gohan smiled back and then their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it’s not perfect but it is what it is. I thought I’d mention Videl having an interesting job suited to her skills considering how I hate how GT and DBS like to turn her into a bland cardboard cut-out. I usually don’t ship Videl/Gohan much unless it’s to make fun of their weird super-hero thing, even though I like them both a lot. I’m just meh towards them being a long-term couple. I didn’t tag it with that ship just because the focus is Trunks/Gohan, even though the ending sort of implied Future Trunks/Gohan and Videl/Gohan down the road but I hoped you liked it anyway.


End file.
